


Pianos (I'm lying here crying)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pianos (I'm lying here crying)

     Zack knew he recognized the piano music playing softly, but he couldn't really place it. He didn't know what to do, just watched the tears streaming down his older brother's face as he played. He was singing softly under his breath.

      _"End of my ways as a walking denial..._

       Zack wasn't sure why Tyler was crying and singing. He could place the song now, Addict with a pen. But why was Tyler crying?

       Josh was dead.

        Tyler sang at the funeral, the same song. He got through about half of it without crying, and then silent tears started streaming down his face. His voice only got stronger through the song, and by the end the whole church was silent and quite a few people were crying. 

       Tyler left immediately after he finished the song, shaking slightly. 

       Tyler never wore the sweatshirt again, the one that had "Josh's best friend" written on it.

        He couldn't face it. 


End file.
